Chicken
sOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO once upon a tIEM lived 2 minecraft players. theyre names were chicken and egg. chicken had a chicken skin and egg had an egg skin (but's egg's skin had a derp face) and dey were friends. but dey have 3rd friend. 3rd friend name was wabbit. chapter 1 - wabbit wabbit had a bunny skin and was the only girl in the group. she was also chicken's girlfriend irl. yay. but she also liked creepypasta and trollpasta and she think herobrine and entity 404 and all da other hip pastas be real. she has all the hip pasta mods and has lots of herobrine banners in house. she wants herobrine to be her husband which make chicken angry and he break up with her. wabbit get madder and get revenge. blood revenge OH NO! chapter 2 - wabbit's revenge when chicken and egg log off, wabbit stay online. when they gone, she gets a mod to summon herobrine. she make a redstone pillar with magma block on top and flame on magma block. then she throw steve heads around. it had done it. herobrine emerge. chicken and egg back on. mobs have eyes of herobrine and hyper-realistic blood everywhere. wabbit appear but she have herobrine eyes and is cover in hyper-realistic blood. chicken say "wabbit, what did you do to da world". then herobrine appear. he say "my wife made everything creepy for da wedding." "WHAT?!" egg and chicken scream. "go 2 evil place." nether portal appear and nether portal go through the screen and chicken and egg go through it in real life. chapter 3 - life in da nether chicken and egg wake up in the nether but it real life and bloody. "oh no we have to live in the nether" egg say. chicken make bad-ass face. "we do then" so they lived in the nether. chicken and egg live bad life. they were very sleepy because they blow up then they sleep. but they survive! they live in little cave for day and day. they get hungry. egg steal nuggets from a pigman. they then realize golden nugget = chicken nugget so they eat those. they SURVIVE! ghasts shoot at them but they launch back and get ghast tears, which they drink. one day they find nether fortress so they raid it. they steal nether wart but get caught by wither skeleton guards. after long and bloody and goery and HYPER-REALISTIC battle, they kill them. they get coal, bones, and stone sword. so they return to base. they fight properly with stone sword. then word passes that they survived for days in nether. people come to them. chicken and egg are FAMOUS! but then... chapter 4 - things get trollpasta-y again wabbit come one day. she kills all their fans and whisper into chicken ear "it is finally time" then she throw chicken in lava and he DIE. egg screech "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" and go into true form; SUPER HYPER TORNADO EGG! he launcH SUPER HYPER TORNADOES at wabbit and DEFEAT her! wabbit screech "i will be backkkkk" and she explode. herobrine appear and say "you k8ill my wife! u pay!" so he summon all da other creepypastas and tey battle. ther e is long and goery and HYPER-REALISTIC battle, but egg kill them all. herobrine is left. "you can never defeat me" he say and jump into lava and die. egg fly to chicken. "chicken noo!" then suddenly he hear chicken voice. "but you have revived me with the power of FRIENDSHIPPPPPPPPP" then chicken appears. egg fly to chicken and turn to normal form. "chicken! yayy!" hug. the end Look out for Chicken & Egg - Return of Wabbit! Category:TrollPasta Category:Minecraft Category:Chicken & Egg Category:Short Trollpastas